


failed achievement

by klaineanummel



Series: klaine advent '19 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine is Dumb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Sam knew Blaine wasn't capable of having a bromance.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine advent '19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562269
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	failed achievement

**Author's Note:**

> for the klaine advent day 1 prompt: achievement.

“I did it, Sam,” are the first words out of Blaine’s mouth as he walks into their shared apartment. “I actually did it.”

Sam looks up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow at his roommate. Blaine is pointing at him dramatically, still fully decked out in his winter gear, small rolling suitcase clutched in his free hand, staring at Sam with a huge, triumphant grin on his face.

Sam looks down to Blaine’s pointed finger and says, “Why do you always do that after spending time with your family?”

Blaine quickly lowers the finger, scowling. “I don’t… whatever,” he turns away, starting to pull off his scarf. “You always ruin everything.”

“Well, I’m sorry dude, you barge in here after two weeks in Ohio, pointing at me and shouting about how you ‘did it’. I’m not really sure what you want from me here.”

Blaine hangs his scarf on the coat rack, then shrugs out of his coat and places it on top of his scarf. “You’re supposed to ask what I did, obviously.”

“Okay, sorry,” Sam shuts his laptop, setting it aside and leaning forward a little on the couch. “What did you do, Blaine?”

Blaine grins as he leans down to unlace his boots. “I, my friend, did what you once very incorrectly told me was impossible.” He manages to get one boot off, sending Sam a playful glare as he does.

“I’ve told you a lot of shit is impossible.”

“Indeed,” Blaine nods, looking back down to his shoes. “But this one I always told you _was_ , and that you were being very homophobic by saying it, even though I know you didn’t mean it that way, and you still insisted that no, it was impossible.”

Sam instantly rolls his eyes. “Dude, is this about the gay guys having bromances thing?”

Blaine looks up sharply, pointing that damn finger again. “It sure is, my friend. It sure is.”

Sam falls back against the couch, shaking his head. “Blaine, I’ve told you a thousand times, I didn’t say it was it was impossible for gay guys to have bromances with each other; I told you it was impossible for _you_ to have a bromance with a gay guy.”

“That’s the same thing,” Blaine says, freeing himself from his second boot and slipping both onto their outdoor shoe pad. He picks up his slippers from the indoor shoe pad and steps into them, scowling at Sam.

“It is not,” Sam responds, starting to get a little annoyed. They’ve had this conversation at least six times since he made that stupid comment a few months ago. “I’m sure it’s very possible for the majority of gay men to spend time with other gay men without falling desperately in love, but you don’t have the ability. You’re always walking around falling in love with every single person you meet. It’s endearing, and really sweet, but doesn’t really allow for a bromance, you know?”

“Well, you’re wrong.” Blaine heads over to him, leaving his suitcase by the door. “Because this winter break, I managed to do exactly that.”

“Exactly what?”

Blaine falls onto the couch next to him. “I had a bromance with a gay guy.”

Sam presses his lips together. “You had a bromance with a gay guy?”

Blaine nods firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I sure did.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Explain.”

“My parents new neighbours invited us over for dinner the first night I was there. They have a gay son.”

“Do they?” the annoyance is fading from Sam’s body. He can already tell he’s going to enjoy what comes next based exclusively on the bright smile on Blaine’s face.

“They do,” Blaine nods primly. “Kurt.”

“Kurt, huh.”

“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine says, looking off into the distance a little, bright smile fading into an incredibly dopey one.

Jeez, and people say Sam is the stupid one.

“Tell me about Kurt, Blaine,” Sam says, voice lilting upwards and eyes widening.

Blaine doesn’t seem to notice the mockery. “Well, he’s a year older than us. He graduated from NYADA three years ago, and he’s currently working on costume design for the revival of West Side Story!”

“So, he lives here, in New York?”

Blaine’s smile is so love struck it makes Sam want to smack his face against the wall. “Yeah, it’s so awesome! Our bromance can continue.”

“Yes, mhmm,” Sam nods once. “So, you hung out a bunch over the break, then?”

“Almost every day,” Blaine says, leaning back a little on the couch. “One of the many things we have in common is that we love our families, but also often need some space from them. I was very happy to be that space.”

“I’m sure you were,” Sam says, chuckling. “And what would you do on these hang outs?”

“Usual bromance stuff; watch movies, go get coffee, go shopping, walks in the park.” It takes everything within Sam to not burst out laughing. “He’s so cool, Sam, seriously. Ever since we met it was like we couldn’t stop talking to each other. Even when we watched movies, we’d talk through them because we just have so much in common and get along so well. It’s crazy. I mean, I’ve only known him two weeks and I’d already easily consider him one of my closest friends.”

Sam nods again. “Right, of course. What would you guys talk about?”

“Oh, everything,” Blaine smiles up at the ceiling. “Our pasts, which are very similar. Our jobs, our friends. Family, New York. Hopes and dreams. Just… everything. _Life_.”

“Wow. And what does he look like?”

“ _So_ gorgeous,” the dopey smile is back. “Amazing blue eyes, really pale skin, this thick brown hair that just…” his eyes start to glaze over. “And he dresses really well, too! Like, super fashionable, very in style, but not like he thinks he’s better than you, just that he likes to look nice and wear nice clothes.”

Sam can’t stop himself. At this point it has veered so off the bromance road he doesn’t know how Blaine expects him _not_ to point it out. “And how many times did you have sex?”

Blaine freezes, eyes widening and smile dropping. He glances at Sam very quickly, then looks right back up at the ceiling. His cheeks fill with red, and yeah, this was exactly how Sam thought this would go. He grins as he watches his friend shift uncomfortably on the couch, hands twitching on his lap.

So, so satisfying.

“Um,” Blaine clears his throat. “I, uh.” He winces, looking at Sam and then away quickly again, and then, very quietly mumbles. “Six.”

Sam nods, lips pressed together to keep the laughter at bay. “Yeah, uh, Blaine?” Blaine still won’t look at him. “That’s not technically a bromance.”

“It still is!” Blaine says quickly. “Because we never defined anything, and so it was just like, bros helping bros. It had been a long time for both of us, so—”

He gets cut off by his phone chiming, and he practically dives for it. He pulls it out of his back pocket in an instant, annoyance at Sam completely forgotten as he grins down at his screen.

Sam leans over to see that the message is from Kurt (whose name is followed by the smiling emoji surrounded by hearts, and _really_ , Blaine?). He snorts as he reads the message over Blaine’s shoulder.

_Glad to hear you made it back safe!! Please tell me you’re still up for meeting up tomorrow. I’ve been going through some serious Blaine withdrawal, and am in desperate need of Blaine-time._

Just as he finishes reading the message, a second one pops up.

_And Blaine-kisses ;)_

Sam shakes his head, laughing quietly as he sits back down on the couch. He pats Blaine on the shoulder several times, trying to keep himself under control.

Blaine doesn’t even seem to notice, to busy grinning like a fool at his phone.

Sam rolls his eyes, then pats Blaine’s shoulder again and very clearly says, “Not. A. Bromance.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/189470973520/failed-achievement)


End file.
